


Undercover Couple

by DaisyDooooo



Series: Dousy Ficlets [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adjusting neck tie/jewelry, F/M, Ficlet, dousy, five-minute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Prompt: one character adjusts the other’s jewelry/neck tie/etc
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Ficlets [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Undercover Couple

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a Drabble prompt, but I don’t like being limited. I found a tumbler post with 20 prompts on them so there is more to come.Enjoy.

“How do I look, Mrs. Rafferty?” Daniel asked as he turned to Daisy. It was Daniel’s first undercover mission since he got to the future, but more importantly, it was their first time going undercover as a couple. 

“Looking good, Mr. Rafferty!” she crossed the room over to where he was standing. 

She pushed his tie knot up so that it was flush to his throat. “That’s a little tight, don’t you think?” he choked out. 

“No,” she answered firmly, “This is how rich people wear their ties.” He nodded as she continued to adjust his shirt collar. “There you go,” she stepped back and admired her work, “Now you look great!” 

“Thank you!” he reached up and pushed the fake glasses she had on up the bridge of her nose, “I like those.” 

“Hmmm?” she hummed, “You do?” 

If this wasn’t a highly dangerous mission, tailing a highly dangerous target, they might actually have fun tonight.


End file.
